What's Your Secret?
by Britter2000
Summary: Chiron asks a favor of Percy and the gang. He needs them to go to the Gallagher Academy to look for demigods. When Cammie finds out that the new students have fishy back stories she can't help but try to find out their secrets. On top of that, a boy spy school spends some time with the girls. Cammie can't be anymore confused. Will cammie find out the demigods secret?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fan-fiction so please don't judge. I'll do my best to make this as entertaining as possible. As it is summer, I will be updating on a weekly basis (hopefully), unless I am on vacation. I will give y'all warnings to when I can't update. I also apologize in advance for any mistakes. Please feel free to review and give any criticism that you may have. Without further ado, let's get started Please enjoy!**

Percy's POV

I wake up with a start to the sound of drums outside my cabin. A warm body is up against me and I look down to find my beautiful girlfriend Annabeth, asleep on my chest. Now before you get any sick ideas in your head. There are some things that you need to know. First of all, we are both completely clothed. Secondly, ever since we've gotten back from Greece, Annabeth and I have both had TERRIBLE nightmares of our awful experience in Tartarus. After all, it was quite literally hell. Instead of waking the entire camp up with our blood curling screams, she would sneak out of her cabin to come sleep in mine once all of her siblings were asleep. The only thing that calms us or keeps the torturing nightmares away is when we sleep with each other in close proximity and not halfway across camp. We were able to keep it a secret…until one of her siblings caught us and sent us strait to Chiron, the camp director. Due to the experiences in Tartarus, he allowed it to continue.

So anyway, I gently poked her to wake her up, as I got out of bed, wiping sleep out of my eyes, to go find out who was banging on our door this early in the morning. Mind you, it was like 6:45, and most of the camp was still asleep. I opened the door to see my close friend, Grover, who was the satyr that brought me to Camp Half-Blood about 4 ½ years ago.

"Man, what's going on? You woke Annabeth and I up!" I ask, putting some fake annoyance in my voice as Annabeth comes up behind me, hitting me purposely on the head in the process.

"Be nice, Percy!" my girlfriend chastises. "Is something going on, Grover?" We both know that Grover wouldn't wake us up this early unless something was going on.

"Nothing's wrong…I don't think. Chiron just asked to see the two of you, the rest of the seven, Thalia and Nico. I have to get everyone else. Just head over to the big house when you're dressed and what not." He replies as he turns to leave.

"Well, c'mon Percy. Hurry up so that we can go see what Chiron wants. He wouldn't call us unless he had something he needed us to do." She turns around, grabs a shirt and pair of shorts and heads into the bathroom to get ready. I throw on a shirt and set on the bed to wait for her. My cabin is filled with pictures of all of my friends. In one Annabeth, Grover and I are smiling towards the camera after our first quest. In another, Thalia is there with us and in another so is Nico. Those were both long before I met Hazel, Frank, Leo, Jason, and Piper. The most recent one is from a few weeks ago, right after we came back from fighting the war in Greece against the Giants and Gaea. We are all covered in dirt and look bone tired, but are smiling none the less.

Annabeth comes out of the bathroom and we head to the big house to meet the others.

After lots of waiting, the others finally arrive in the rec room in a wide variation of sleepiness. Leo was bouncing off the walls like always. Piper and Hazel looked as if they'd been up for a few hours; however, Jason looked like he just rolled out of bed and barely bothered to put a shirt on. Once everyone had gathered around the ping pong table, Chiron finally got started.

"All of you must be wondering why I have gotten all of you up so early. I need to ask y'all a favor. There are some demigods at school in Virginia and I would like the eight of you to go and try to find them. I am aware that normally a satyr would do this but I feel that this is a special case. Plus all of you are quite behind on your school –"

"You can't send us back to school! Not after what just happened! What if I have a flashback in the middle of class? What am I supposed to tell them? 'Oh yeah I had to travel through hell with my girlfriend and this is the aftermath. Don't worry about it. It happens all the time.' I mean, I'm sorry, but I think that I need some time before I go back into the real world." I scream at him.

"Percy," he replies once I've calmed down, "I understand, but I think that all of you, you and Annabeth especially, need to get away from everything going on here. I feel that all the repairing and rebuilding going on here is stressing all of you out and just making it worse. I'm sorry to say that none of y'all have a choice."

He could barely finish before everyone started screaming at him that they disagreed and didn't want to go. It was mostly the boys that were angry but Annabeth, Hazel, and Piper weren't much better. Once everyone had gotten all of the yelling out he sent us to go get breakfast saying "Term starts on January 5, in a week please pack and prepare yourselves as you will be leaving early that morning". We all stomped to breakfast in awful moods.

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I was, I am neither Ally Carter nor Rick Riordan, therefore I don't own Percy Jackson or Gallagher Girls.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cammie's POV

"MOM!" I scream as I stomp into her office. "Why in the world is there a new dorm across the hall from my room?" Tomorrow all my sisters will come back to school for the year. The Blackthorne Boys will also be rejoining us for the fall semester. I know for a fact that as soon as everyone gets back they will be asking for answers. The least I can do is try to get something out of my mom, the headmaster.

"Cammie, honey. Please don't scream. I'm right here. I can't understand you when you're screaming. What were you saying?" she asks clearly annoyed.

"Why is maintenance moving beds into the empty spare room across from my dorm?" I repeat in a much calmer voice.

"We are getting some new students for the year. They are transferring for the this year and possibly next year." I spin around to see none other than my Cove Ops teacher, Mr. Solomon, standing in the doorway. "I expect you to make them feel welcome, Cammie."

"But you never—"

"This is a special occasion, Cammie. I expect you to treat it as such. The new girls' names are Annabeth Chase, Hazel Levesque, Piper McLean, and Thalia Grace. Some new boys will be coming with Blackthorne, as well. Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, and Frank Zhang will also be joining us for the year. If that is all, your friends await you." My mom says, indiscreetly telling me that's my cue to leave.

As soon as I step into my dorm I'm attacked by three girls. "I. Can't. Breathe." Liz, Bex, and Macey finally back away only to start bombarding me with questions about dorm across the hall. I hold up my hand signaling for them to shut up. When they're finally quiet I answer all their questions. "Four girls and five boys are transferring into our grade for the rest of the year. The girls are staying across the hall. Satisfied?" They all nod. "Now that that's out of the way, how were y'all's breaks? I want to hear all about it."

We spent the hours leading up to dinner chatting. We didn't even notice that the four new girls we had just talked about had just arrived.

Annabeth's POV

We finally made it. After who knows how long in a car (Chiron thought it bet not to risk Nico, Percy, and Hazel on an airplane) surrounded by ten other ADHD kids, we'd finally arrived at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, and I can say we were all excited. After all of the yelling at Chiron about having to go to school in such poor condition, he finally told us that this school is a school for spies, which made us all thrilled to go. All eleven of us walked into the school with only minor stares. Piper, Hazel, Thalia and I walked into our dorm to unpack. "_Wait!_" They all turn to look at me like I'm crazy. I roll my eyes. "_This is a school for spies. Don't you think we should check for bugs?_" They nod and we do a thorough check and find more than a few bugs put in some of the strangest places. We throw them away and continue to unpack. After I'm done I sit on my bed to think.

"What's up, Annabeth?" Thalia asks me clearly concerned.

"Nothing Thals" I lie. After Tartaraus, my friends have become more protective of me than ever. It get's annoying. They don't need to know everything.

"Nice try, Annie. I know you, and I know that look on your face is full of worry. What's wrong?" Dang it. There's no use lying now.

"There's more than I few things I'm worried about," I admit. "I'm probably most worried about sleep. The only way I've been able to get over the nightmares is by sleeping with Percy. But now we go to a boarding school. It's not like I can just sneak into his dorm and cuddle up with him in his bed. I'm sure to get caught. Then there's the fact that we have to lie to a bunch of spies, which in itself is close to impossible. I'm also worried about camp…"

Piper and Hazel come over to me and give me a big hug. "Don't worry Annabeth. We'll take it day by day. We'll get through this but now it's time to meet up with the boys for dinner. And I can say I'm hungry"

Percy's POV

After unpacking, the five of us meet the girls in the entrance hall and head to dinner. By the time we get there, all of us are almost in tears from all the jokes we told and Leo's hyperactivness. People stared as we got our food and sat down at the end of the sophomore table. I sat next to Annabeth and she rested her head on my shoulder. "Can we talk outside for a minute?" she asks so quietly I could barely hear her.

"Guys, Annabeth and I need to talk. We'll be outside if y'all need us," I whisper as I lead Annabeth out the door into the entrance hall.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I was on a mini vacation with my family. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: If you have never danced in the rain you haven't lived. It's raining where I live and I just had the time of my life doing it all of you should try it. Now, for the story…**

Percy's POV

I noticed my friends worried glances as I took Annabeth into the hall. I just chose to ignore them. Our friends have been overly protective and it gets kind of annoying.

"Hey," I push strands of hair away from her face as we step into the hallway. "What's up? You looked so nervous in the Great Hall. Is something up?" I can tell when my girlfriend is worried about something. Its obvious that that something is bothering her.

"I'm just scared. We're in a new place, a place that doesn't know our secret. We have had almost no time to recover from our time in" she lowers of voice so quietly that I can barely hear her, "hell. To be honest I can't even sleep without you by my side. And it's not like they're going to let us sleep in the same room." By now she's close to tears. I wipe one away.

"Are you afraid of sleeping?" I know that I am but I feel like I can't tell her that. Right now she's in pain, and I need to be the strong one. I look over at her, my face filled with worry, as she answers.

"I know that I'm afraid of the nightmares and I know that I can't sleep with out you. Are you afraid of sleeping?" she asks, although she probably already knows the answer. The moment of truth.

"Yes," I answer as quietly as I can. I can't look at her, knowing that her face is filled with worry. When I finally do look up, I'm greeted by I warm hug and kiss on the cheek.

"It's alright to be afraid, Percy," she tells me softly.

"We should probably go back in. We don't want our friends to get worried and come looking for us like they did the time that you slept in my cabin and we slept in" We both laugh at that as we head back to our table. But when we get there I'm not hungry anymore/ I push my food around on my plate, thinking about what she said. I can't avoid the nightmares unless I don't sleep. I really don't want to wake up my friends….I guess that means avoiding sleep. I look up from my food. All of my friends, every single one, are looking at me.

"Will y'all stop staring at me? It's creeping me out" I say.

"Percy, you need to eat something." Thalia says. Everyone nods in agreement, teaming up against me.

"I'm not that hungry." They all glare at me. "I'll eat later," I say getting up and leaving the Great Hall heading to the dorm.

Thalia's POV

"I'm worried about Percy. He hasn't been eating much since y'all got out and y'all didn't eat anything in hell, like at all. If he doesn't eat something he's going to get weak and sick. Did you say something to make him mad, Annabeth?" I ask even though it's obvious that she's just as in the dark about it as the rest of us are.

"No I just told him, what I told you in the room. I should probably go talk to him, see what's up. Maybe get some food in him if I'm lucky." Annabeth gets up, clearly worried when Piper pulls her down again.

"I know you're worried Annabeth but girls can't go in the guys dorm room. The boys will have to try to convince him to eat something." She tells Annabeth then she leans in closer so the boys won't hear, "Maybe let them have some man to man. Percy may need some forcefulness instead of loving kindness."

"Why don't the four of y'all take him some food and talk some sense into him. We all know he needs it." Hazel tells the boys and they all get up grabbing his plate and walk out, laughing and joking the whole way.

Jason's POV

It's not like Percy to turn down food, although it has kind of become a common occurance. Everyone is worried about him. He's saved all of our lives more than once and now our hero has basically stopped eating. He normally eats about one meal a day, which is not in any way healthy. "Y'all, we need a plan. He's not going to listen to us if we just tell him he needs food."

"Whoa there Jase, you're starting to sound like Annabeth. We certainly don't need another one," Leo jokes trying to lift everyone's spirits.

"Haha, I'm laughing so hard," I say sarcastically. "But seriously."

"I heard Piper mention that Percy might respond to a harsh truth. That's really the only thin we haven't tried. Annabeth tried being kind to him, making him laugh, and giving him a knock on the head. None of those options worked more that once. Maybe we need to try something new," Nico mentions. I stare it him in surprise.

"What?" he asks clearly confused.

"You actually said something smart. The world id ending!" shouts Leo. He starts running around like a crazy person but stops when he receives a scary glare from Nico.

"Let's go fix our friend," I say as we reach the door to our dorm. I knock and we all walk in.

**A/N: I know that y'all wanted to know Cammie's thoughts on the gang but I am gonna wait a little longer. It will probably be next chapter but they won't really get suspicious until later on.**

**I also apologize if any of the characters are OOC please let me know if they are. As always, I am open to suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's POV

"Guys, I'm fine. Honest," I say as the four of them step into the room.

"Percy, you say that every time this happens. Eventually we would have stopped believing you. You need to eat," Jason tells me as he puts a plate of food in front of me. "Here's the truth, Percy. You're strong. Physically, mentally, and any other type of strong there is. Probably the strongest of all of us. You've been through stuff none of us have—"

"Before you say that I've been through Tartarus, too. Let me remind you that I was taken out by Gaea's minions and had to go into a death trance, something that you can't do by the way, only to nearly die before you guys rescued me. You and Annabeth are the only ones who have successfully made it all the way through Tartarus."

"As I was saying," Cue a glare at Nico, "You've been through stuff none of us have been through. We get that it has affected you. But, if you don't eat, you could be come the weakest of all of us, get extremely sick, and quite possibly die. You're scaring all of us. When was the last time you ate a full meal, Percy? Let me remind you that you've been out of Tartarus for almost a month and we've been back in the US for a little over two weeks. It's time for you to be on a normal eating schedule again. Annabeth is." Leo takes the plate off the nightstand.

"Here's the deal. If you eat this," he shakes the plate in front of be for emphasis, "we will leave you alone…for the most part," Leo tells me.

"But we aren't leaving this room until you eat it, and neither are you." Frank hands me the plate. It had my two favorite foods: pizza and chocolate chip cookies. But the best part is… its BLUE!

"Okay, you guys, I have to ask. How did you get blue food here?" I ask as I slowly begin to eat, starting with the cookies. They surprised me. They tasted exactly like the ones my mom makes. It felt kind of like she was here with me, stroking my cheek, telling me every thing was going to be okay. "Did she send these with you? Oh gods, I haven't seen her since I disappeared. She's probably worried sick." I feel hot tears roll down my cheeks. I quickly wipe them away. _Stay strong, Percy, _I scold myself, _Your friends can't see you like this. They can't see you so weak. _I'm barely aware of them step outside as I dig through my pockets to find a drachma. I create some mist and throw the drachma into it. "O Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Sally Jackson". Immediately, my mom's face appears.

"Percy! I can't believe it I thought I'd never see you again. Chiron wouldn't tell me anything. When did you get back? Where are you? Did you defeat the Giants? I haven't seen you in so long. It's been nearly a year. You don't know how much I've missed you. When can you come home? Are you going to go back to school? Are you going to stay at camp? Please don't stay at camp—"

"Mom! I'm not at camp. We defeated the giants, but Chiron thinks that I need a distraction and shouldn't be in New York for a while. He sent me, Annabeth, Hazel, Piper, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Frank, and Leo to a boarding school in Virginia to get away from everything. I got back a couple of weeks ago but was super busy rebuilding. I'm so sorry I didn't contact you. I was just so busy." By now we're both crying. We decided that I would come visit during winter break and I'd tell her everything then. She disconnected the message and I wiped the tears away and wash my face. I don't want to look weak in a new school. I expected my friends to have already gone back to the dinning hall so I open the door and start walking that way, only to run into an arm across the door.

"Our deal, Percy," Nico reminds me. I groan but turn and walk back into the dorm. As I finish the pizza, I tell my friends about the conversation I had with my mom. Once I'm done eating we go find the girls to say goodnight. I hope I don't wake my friends up in the middle of the night, but knowing my luck, tonight, the one night that I can't go sleep with Annabeth, I will have the worst dreams I've had in a long time.

Bex's POV

After dinner, Cammie and I walk up to the new girls to introduce each other. They may be kind of strange, but they will be our sisters. Its only right that we try to make them feel welcome.

"Hey, you guys. I'm Cammie, this is Bex. Our dorm is right across form yours."

"I'm Annabeth," says a girl with perfect blond curls thrown into a messy pony tail. Messy or not, she's amazingly beautiful. Actually, now that I'm getting a closer look at them, they're all stunning. Perfect tans, well muscled, but not overly. They all have this rugged style and fierce look in their eyes that says _we've been through things you can't imagine and it's a broken part of us. Don't ask. _"These are my friends. This is Piper," she says pointing to a girl even more stunningly beautiful, "this is Thalia," she says pointing to a girl with short choppy black hair and a silver band circling her head, "and last but not least, Hazel," she says pointing to an African American girl who looks a little younger than the rest of them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Would you guys like to come hang out with us in our dorm? We would love to get to know you better," I ask. They seem like really nice girls. I minds well try to make a good impression….They also seem like they could be good allies on missions. Heck, they honestly look they've already been on missions.

"We'd love to come hang out with you. Thanks for the invitation. We'll be over there in a minute. We should probably go check on our friend first. Make sure he's okay and what not. See you at 7," Thalia says and they all turn and walk out.

"Well, they seem nice, don't you think, Cammie?" I ask as we head back to our table.

"Yeah, they seem like they're hiding something…but then again, they're spies. All spies have secrets." She seems deep in thought.

"Do you think those boys they came with have girl friends? Did you see how hot they were? They were like perfect. They all had abs and muscles and tans and—"

"Bex!" I stop rambling and look at her. "I think that Annabeth, Hazel, Piper, and Thalia are they're girlfriends." I stare at her.

"No, I doubt that," I say just hoping I'm right.

"Just ask them tonight see what they say. I bet you ten dollars a couple. There's no way those boys are single. And did you notice that Annabeth and Percy step in the hallway to have a convo. And the way they were looking at each other and joking around and stuff. There's no way they aren't couple," she says knowingly.

"Okay, okay, I get it. But still, those boys are drop dead gorgeous."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go, Bexy Pants."

Annabeth's POV

It was so nice of Bex and Cammie to invite us to hang out with them. For being the new kids we got a pretty warm welcome. After saying goodnight to the boys, we head to their dorm.

"I bet you they're going to want to play truth or dare. And before any of you ask what that is, it's a game girls play at sleepovers where one of them is either asked a personal question or is told to do something insane and stupid," Piper informs the three of us.

"How on earth do you know that, Piper?" Thalia asks.

"It's a favorite in the Aphrodite cabin. Here we are," She says as she knocks on the door. A petite girl with blond hair answers the door.

"Hi, I'm Liz. Come on in. We were thinking about playing a game of truth or dare. Is that all right? If not we can watch a movie or something."

"Oh no, that's fine. You might want to explain the game, though. Piper is the only one who has actually played the game before," I tell them getting the exact reaction I expected. They all stared at me with awe and surprise.

"How have you not played truth or dare? Like everyone knows how to play that game. That's slightly insane." A girl named Macey says. "Never mind, it's really simple."

She explained the game, and then we played fro a few hours. I looked at the clock. "No way, it can't already be 1 in the morning. We should probably head to bed. School starts tomorrow. I want my rest for the first day. Let's go guys." I say knowing that even if I am able to go to sleep it will be the worst one I've had in a long time. Honestly, I'm scared to sleep. The four of us get up and head across the hall. I say goodnight as I crawl in bed and try to fall asleep, ignoring my fear.

Bex's POV

I don't mind alarm clocks, but bloodcurdling screams at two in the morning is not my ideal wake up call. However, tonight, it was. I sit strait up in bed and look at Cammie. At the same time, we throw off our covers and sprint across the hall, following the sound of the screams. Annabeth is writhing, tangled in her sheets screaming her head off.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" I ask Thalia as we burst in to the room.

"She's having a nightmare. However, we can't wake her. The only person who can is Percy, and we can't go to the guys dorms, so we just have to let her wake up on her own," Piper answers my question as I run to her bed side.

"How can you stand this? This is awful. Isn't there anything we can do?" Cammie asks just as worried as I am. It doesn't matter that we've only known each other for less than a day. We're already best friends. The only reason Liz and Macey aren't in here is because they are dark sleepers.

"I wish there was. Even if we could sneak to the boy's room, Percy is probably in the same state or worse. The only we can stand it, it's because it's happened before. And even then, it's hard for us. OMG! She's waking up!" Thalia rushes to the bed side and helps Annabeth sit up. She looks at us in surprise and then asks Thalia something in an odd language. Thalia responds in the same odd language. Hazel and Piper join in the conversation. It's weird. I speak thirteen different languages and I have no clue what they're saying. They finally look at us and say in English, "You guys might want to sit down. We are going to tell you something that you can't tell any one. If you want to go get Bex and Liz, they might want to hear this too." Annabeth says, and Cammie gets up to get them.

"Does this have anything to do with Annabeth's nightmare and the weird language you were speaking?" I ask my curiosity getting the best of me.

"It has everything to do with it," Hazel says as Cammie and the others come in. They look kind of sleepy, but it makes since considering its like 2 in the morning.

Annabeth's POV

As much as I don't want to tell them we're demigods, they're really close friends and I'm not sure how we'll survive with dyslexia and ADHD at a school for spies someone was going to notice something, especially with mine and Percy's nightmares so bad. These girls will help us. They're trained to keep secrets and they all seem really smart. Maybe they can tutor us or something. Cammie finally comes back with Macey and Liz.

"Okay, so y'all probably are wondering why I had a nightmare that caused me this much pain. The four of us, and the five boys we came with, have been through some pretty harsh stuff, especially me and Percy. But, the stuff that we've been through isn't really noticed by mortals, you guys. You know about the Greek myths right?" I receive four nods, meaning I can continue. "Do you remember anything about a majority of the heroes in the stories?" I ask not really expecting an answer, but am surprised by Liz.

"Yeah, they were all children of the gods, known as demigods or half-bloods. The gods often had children with a mortal woman. The woman would raise the children with out the father, and at a certain age, the gods would ask the children to do things for them…. NO WAY!"

"What? I'm so confused right now this doesn't make since. What did you just realize, Lizzie?" Macey says a look of complete and utter obliviousness.

"She just realized that the gods have not changed their ways in the past three millennium. She realized that new heroes have taken place of the old ones. She realized that we," Thalia said gesturing to the four of us, "are those heroes. She realized that we have saved the world."

"Wait, so one of your parents is a god?" Cammie asks.

"Or goddess. But yes. We have gone on quests, fought monsters, gone to war, and tried to survive. Our mentor, Chiron, thought that we needed a break because we just got out of a war. He decided to send us here." I am trying to make it sound less weird…but it's not really working. They're staring at us like we're crazy. They'll probably tell us.

"Okay, that makes since, I guess. But why would you be telling us? We just met you like today," Bex says.

"For a few reasons. One, we are all ADHD and dyslexic. This makes school very hard for us. And this is a school for spies. It will be so much harder. We were hoping that you could help us as a friend. Two, my nightmares will continue for the rest of the year. Although we will learn how to hide things, you all are more experienced in hiding secrets. It would be nice to have some back up. And three, you are our friends. I would feel bad lying to you. Even though we just met you, I feel like I've known you for years." I just hope they don't turn on us like we're freaks.

"As weird, strange, ab normal, and surprising as it is, this actually makes sense. It explains quite a bit. Thank you for telling us. It means a lot. But, we still have school tomorrow, so I'm going to bed. Coming?" she asks and they all get up, and walk out.

"Goodnight, girls see you in the morning," I tell them and curl up under the covers, hoping that my night mares won't plague me yet again.

**A/N: Hey y'all. I won't be able to update for a while because I will be on vacation. It will be at least ten days possibly all of July. Also, I have updated the first chapter. I realized that the timing was off. The demigods had to defeat Gaea by August 1, so they would be back most likely by September 1 which is when the Academy starts, so they will be going to first semester and staying for the year. Hope you enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/ N: Hi y'all. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just got back from vacation, so apologies for that. I know that some of y'all thought that they shared their secret too early, but don't worry there will be plenty of drama still going on. And now, back to the story.**

Annabeth's POV

Classes start today, and to say the least, I'm thrilled. Normally I hate going to school but spy school is really different. Instead of P.E. we have P and E which is fighting, and instead of History we have Countries of the world where we learn histories government systems and beliefs of different countries. Instead of Science we take Research and development which is the lab part of being spy. We have an extra curricular class called computing instead of Math, and culture assimilation which is about how to be a lady and the acting part of being a spy instead of English. We also take Covert Operations which is the most important class there is. It's how do to field work and be a spy. We do have a Language class but instead of taking one per year we learn fourteen. So basically if we hadn't asked the girls for help last night, wed have been screwed. I'm glad that we told them but I'm kind of worried that they might tell someone but it's to late now.

After the girls left I just sat in bed with my Architecture book for a few hours planning and remolding some of the buildings that were destroyed during the small war between the Romans and the Greeks. Reyna, Nico, and Coach Hedge got back to camp in the middle of the first battle and Reyna was able to stop Octavian from completing destroying camp. I think we were all thrilled to hear that he was exiled from Camp Jupiter. It's just really hard to fall asleep after one of those nightmares, especially when I can't snuggle up next to Percy. That's the hard—

"Annabeth!" I look up to see every one awake, and an angry Thalia looking at me. "Please don't say that you stayed up all night. You're already not sleeping enough. I get that it's hard to go back to sleep without Percy here, but you have to try, otherwise you won't be able to function."

"You guys are getting way to overprotective. I'm fine. I will survive, and Percy will help me when he can. We always get through this stuff. I understand your worry, but Chiron wouldn't have—"

"Ugh! Do we actually have to wear this? It's so preppy and plaid and ick. Yuck! Yuck! Yuck!"

"And that's when you know that Thalia has opened the closet," announces Piper coming out of the bathroom in a green and white plaid pleated skirt and a white oxford shirt, "Although, I will admit, it is pretty awful."

"Stop complaining. Every one has to wear it. It's not that bad and we get to wear what ever we want on the weekends"

"Hazel, the optimist!" I announce putting my hair in its usual pony tail, "Now, since you all are done ranting, let's go to breakfast. I'm hungry."

"More like you just want to see Percy. You two are never actually hungry anymore. Don't try to deny it. Just because you eat what you are served doesn't mean you're actually hungry" mumbles Thalia as we walk down towards the great hall.

"I heard that!" I call, but then scream in surprise as something picks me up from behind.

"Hi wise girl!" Percy whispers as he puts me down. "How'd you sleep last night? You look kind of tired."

"I had a really bad nightmare last night. It was one of the worst I've had. I think it was because I was no where near you and you couldn't wake me up. The girls in the dorm across from ours came into our room because they heard my screams. We told them, Percy, and now I'm starting to regret it we were supposed to do this without anyone finding out and we haven't even been here for 24 hours. I completely—"

"Annabeth! Chill, I think you dreamed that. They came in last night and then you woke up and ask me if we could tell them in Greek. I told you no but you had already fallen back asleep. I simply told them that you've had some family issues, and not to worry about. They believed me so I just went back to sleep. You haven't told anyone anything," Thalia reassures me as we arrive at the dinning hall.

I sigh, relieved. "Did you sleep at all Percy? You look extremely tired. I know that's hard being so far away from each other, but you need sleep and food. You're starting to worry me."

"I'm fine, Annabeth! I ate an entire meal last night with no problem and although I didn't sleep tonight I'm going to try to take a nap during break. Speaking of what do we have first?" Percy asks, his ADHD starting to kick in.

"We have P&E first. This should be fun!" I say laughing.

"These people are about to get a taste of… LEO, BAD BOY SUPREME!" Leo screams through the halls.

"Dude chill, people are staring" Frank says starting to look a little uncomfortable.

"I know they just can't handle my amazing looks!" Leo exclaims getting even crazier with each word. "I'm so hot I'm on fire. 'This is on fire—'" Leo starts singing in his worst voice ever.

"No, no no. Stop!" Piper interrupts, "Come on repair boy. Let's get some food. I'm hungry."

Once again we enter the dining hall laughing and talking extremely loudly, as we get our food and take the boys to meet Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Macey.

"Hey people!" Leo screams only to get elbowed in the ribs by  
Jason.

"Can it!" he shout whispers in his ear, only to get a most hilarious reaction from Leo. Leo has this look of horror on his face. It was Price-less. Funniest thing ever. All of us burst out laughing. It was so bad Percy was rolling around on the ground in tears from laughing. Even Bex, Liz, Macey and Cammie were laughing there heads off.

"Stop Laughing!" Leo whines. "I'm truly hurt by your words Jason a demand an apology!"

"Chill, Leo," Piper interrupts yet again. "Boys meet Bex, Liz, Macey and Cammie. Girls meet the boys we had the unfortunate privilege of traveling here with. This is Percy, Leo, Jason, Frank and Nico. Now that introductions are made, I'm starving."

"So what class do y'all have next?" Percy asks.

"All of us have P&E next," a new voice replies. "I'm Zach by the way. This is Jonas, Grant and Nick."

Cammie literally jumps into his arms. "Zach! I haven't seen you in so long. I missed you so much." The two of them start making out and I hear Thalia gag. I will admit, it his kind of gross. I mean, yeah, Percy and I make out but its not like we do it in public.

They finally break apart, and we continue a very loud conversation about some silly thing Leo brought up. By the end of Breakfast all of us are clutching are sides tears rolling down our faces from laughing so hard. I feel like I haven't laughed like this in a really long time, and I will admit for that moment all thoughts of Tartarus and the war and the mission slipped my mind it felt so good to just laugh.

**A/n: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just got back from vacation recently and haven't found the time. As much as I hate to admit, school starts in a few short weeks, and I have no clue how busy I will be and how often I will update I will do my best. I decided to make them telling the other girls a dream. At first it wasn't supposed to be but people thought that it was to early and I can't help but agree. I'm sorry if that was a little confusing. Lastly, if you have any questions please feel free to ask I will do my best to answer.**


	6. Chapter 6

Zach's POV

IT started raining on our way to the PE barn. By the time we got there, all of us were completely soaked to the bone and shivering. When we got there, our teacher introduced himself, though most of us already knew him and introduced Annabeth and Percy and all their friends. Then he explained all the rules: it's okay to hurt people, use all your strength, blah blah blah.

"Alright class, we will start learning new moves in a few days, but for now I just want to see where everyone is. Get into pairs and start sparring. I'll be walking around correcting any mistakes I see."

I immediately walk over to Cammie, but it looks like she paired up with the new girl, Thalia. I didn't really care. I wanted to test the new kids too, see if they really belong here. I walked over to Frank.

"Hey, you want to spar?" I ask him.

"Sure, I'm not that great but I'll try my best. Ready go." We start fighting. I was expecting an easy win, especially after he said he wasn't all that great. I don't what standards he's using but by mine, he's really good. Even after I started actually trying, I couldn't seem to win. Soon enough, I find myself on the ground with him on top of me. He gets up and reaches out a hand to help me up.

"Good job," he says, as if he does this every day.

"I don't know what you were talking about when you said you weren't very good. That was amazing!" I tell him, seriously impressed. Very few people can actually beat me.

"I guess, but compared to my friends…let's just say I don't normally when very easily. Take Percy and Annabeth for example," he says, as I look over at them, "they've been fighting each other for about five years now. If you don't stop them, they can go on four hours. I think they're longest is like two or three hours. It's insane."

I look over again and notice that, though both of them are trying, they seem to know every move before the other does it. It also looks like they're never going to get tired. Frank's right, it's insane.

"Let's switch partners. Everyone go find someone they've never fought before," our teacher tells us.

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I stop fighting, and I look around, just now noticing that everyone had been watching us. Apparently the teacher had said something about switching partners. I'm not sure though, I wasn't listening. Zach walks up to me, looking curious.

"Hey, do you wanna fight," he asked, I somehow feel like he wants to test himself. I'm not sure why though, I'm not that great.

"Sure," I say, and we start fighting. "So, what's going on between you and Cammie?" I ask has he throws a punch, that easily dodge.

"What do you mean?" he asks. He throws another punch.

"Put your weight into it. It gives the punch more power," I tell him as he tries again. "It's obvious that you like her, and even more obvious that she likes you, but you clearly haven't asked her out yet. You should."

"You're really observant, but what do you know about anything." I don't think he was calling me stupid, but still.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I tease.

"Yeah, I would."

"I knew Annabeth for five years before, I asked her out. We had friends that thought we should date when we were twelve, but it didn't happen until I was sixteen," I tell him…then judo flip him over my shoulder and put my knee on his chest. "I win." I say, then sneak up behind Annabeth, lift her up and swing her into the air before pecking her on the cheek.

"We have a free period, let's go exploring, we haven't seen the whole school yet," I suggest, "and I've heard that they're some secret passageways that are good for making out," I whisper receiving a whack on the head.

"As much as I'd love to, I think we should spend some time getting to know our new friends," she tells me.

"Careful, Wise Girl, don't let you're Athena show too much. You might just get us found out." I received another whack on the head.

"If anyone is going to get us found out, it'll be you or Leo. Both of you guys are too hyper for your own good," she tells me as we leave the P&E barn.

**A/N: I know that I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry. Updates are going to be slower now that school has started. I have a lot of work, so I will mostly be updating on three day weekends and holidays. If you have any questions feel free to ask. I almost always respond.**


End file.
